Compared with conventional digital television, IPTV has a disadvantage that channel change time is long. An FCC method may shorten a channel change delay.
During a process of the FCC, after receiving an FCC request sent by a Set Top Box (STB), a server fast pushes a unicast stream starting from a previous I frame (intra picture) of a latest I frame.
In the prior art, the unicast stream is fast pushed starting from the previous I frame of the latest I frame, burst traffic is large, and a bandwidth requirement is increased; further, the STB performs decoding starting from the previous I frame of the latest I frame, so that image content is earlier than latest channel content, that is, compared with the latest channel content, the content after the FCC is delayed. It is necessary to synchronize channel content played by the STB with the latest channel content from the previous I frame of the latest I frame, which increases synchronization processing time.